The Choice
by CthulhuIsReal
Summary: When Percy breaks up with Annabeth, a guy sends him a book to read. When he gets this book, he's surprised by how many girls want him. And he has to make a choice between all of them. Who will it be? Percy/? Credits to ChocolateIsMyDoom. I won't spoil.
1. Chapter 1

Percy relaxed as he sat down on a recliner in his cabin. He was quietly sitting and enjoying the peace.

Let me fill you in on what's happened.

Annabeth broke up with Percy. Mutually.

It's the end of the second Giant War.

The gods combined the camps to make Camp Olympus.

Percy is considered the leader of the camp.

Percy is now trying to avoid the constant swarming of girls now that he is single.

So yeah, that's it. Let's continue.

He was expecting a visitor from the Underworld. Nico was supposed to meet him at his cabin at three. But now, he was just waiting quietly. Until a flash surprised him.

He fell off his chair and faceplanted. He groaned and got up. The flash came from a nearby table. It had a book and a note on it. He walked over and picked up the note.

_Now that you're single, I'll give you this book. It's in 2nd person by the way. Maybe you'll come to see who else wants you. -CIR_

The note was in Greek. He put it on the table and picked up the book. The book was pure grey. He shrugged. He'd experienced weird stuff before, so this wasn't such a big deal. But who was CIR?

He sat down on his recliner and opened the book. It opened to the table of contents. It was a bunch of girl's names. He widened his eyes. Were these the names of girls who liked him? He turned to the next page and started reading.

**Reyna**

He raised an eyebrow at this.

**He leaves you with no warning, and you cry for a lot of time. Then you try to find him, but you are a leader, and leaders have to put their communities before their personal feelings, so you give up.**

Percy thought about it. _Jason._

**You are forced to watch as others go to find him, and you cannot. Because a leader has to set an example.**

**You're miserable.**

Percy widened his eyes. This wasn't how he expected the book to be.

**You remember his smile, they way it lit up the whole place, as if it was the only sun in the sky. You remember his blonde hair, shining in the sunlight. And of course his eyes, so electric blue they could've shot lightning.**

**He's been gone for eight months now, and you lose all hope of him returning to you.**

**That's when **_**he**_** comes.**

He narrowed his eyes.

**You remember him perfectly. He destroyed your home, he forced you to fight. He made you a warrior, it was a decision she had to make, but he forced it on you. He made you do it. But, as you watch who you've become, you think maybe it isn't so bad.**

He still felt pretty bad about destroying her home.

**He's also gentle, he's **_**sorry**_**, he wants to make it up for you. He wants to be your **_**friend. **_**He smiles at you with confidence in battle. He puts others before him, he makes heroes of the worst, he makes friends from enemies.**

**You start to fall for him.**

He gulped.

**Reason doesn't exist to you anymore, only his smile and the way he would look at the ocean with a wistful expression, you remember how he left the others dumbstruck, they felt pathetic compared to him. Pride is what you feel when you think of him, because he is **_**your**_** hero.**

**You offer him your love, your position, and your life.**

He rubbed his eyes, he couldn't believe that was what she meant.

**He rejects it all, claiming he has all those things. But you're surprised when he actually explains to you he loves Annabeth.**

**The name leaves a bitter taste in your mouth, and you start to hate her.**

He gulped again.

**Every time he or she is mentioned, you turn cold, and you have no compassion. He doesn't understand it, oblivious as ever, always loyal and caring. Never meaning to hurt you. You can see it in his eyes, that are like the sea.**

He became silent.

**One day, he comes to you and tells you**_**: him**_**, who you thought gone forever, is coming home.**

**Immediately you start making preparations, fixing things and helping. You are happy, because if you cannot have him, why not have your first love? You make everything possible so he can come home.**

**And he does. With a girlfriend.**

**She's beautiful, and you know you've got no chance at all; you stare at your other option, just to make sure he is with Annabeth.**

**He is. And it breaks your heart.**

**They all have each other. They have their other halves, they have a love, a **_**true**_** love, someone they can trust. They know things, things about life that you will never guess. They all pity you. Look at you with a sad face and think 'Poor her, the one who doesn't have a boyfriend'. But, the horrible thing is that they don't even mean it in a bad way. They actually want you, to be happy. They like you. Annabeth means you no harm, she is like you: a fighter. Someone who has been in deep pain, and you understand that he will never go for you, because he is already in paradise with her. They are beautiful in every way that is possible, inside, outside, and you feel yourself die slowly.**

**Because, who do you have?**

**No one, you have no one.**

He shut the book. He blinked tears away. He suddenly felt kind of drowsy. He stumbled his way to his bed. The moment he hit it, he was taken by Morpheus.

He woke up in a room. A guy over the age of 15 was sitting on a computer chair in front of a computer. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He swiveled the chair to face him.

"Not what you expected, is it?" The guy said. "Who are you?" Percy asked. The guy grinned. "I have many names. You can call me Tony. But I am CIR." Percy widened his eyes. "You sent me the book!"

"As a matter of fact, I did. Did you like it? If not, you could at least be grateful. You never acknowledged her feelings for you." Percy quietly nodded, staring at the ground. "Okay then, just wanted to talk to you for a while. When you wake up, read the next chapter. But not before someone comes."

"Wait! Who comes?" He was starting to black out. Tony simply winked and went back to the computer.

When he woke up, he was on his recliner. He sat there for a moment until a knock was heard on the door. He stood up and weakly walked to the door. He hesitantly put his hand on the doorknob. He twisted it and pulled it open.

It was Reyna. And she had a bouqet of flowers.

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, but I'm busy. I want to do a disclaimer, because the book's content is actually written by ChocolateIsMyDoom. It's a tear wrenching story and it's beautiful. It's not mine, and he/she takes full credit for it. Just wanted to mention that. Au revoir.**


	2. Chapter 2

Reyna stood shakily behind the door of Cabin Three, where Percy was. Holding the bouqet close to her chest, she hesitantly knocked on Percy's door. The door opened and Percy had a face of shock before masking it with a grin. "I thought boys were supposed to give the flowers."

Reyna smiled weakly and handed the flowers out to him. He blinked and took them. "Come in, come in." She stepped in and looked at the place. It was nice, but there were clothes everywhere. Seeing her stare, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I don't have visitors usually." He grinned at her and she almost fainted. She mentally cursed. Her mind was hardwired for battle, not this!

"So, are you gonna be like one of my suitors and stalk me all the time?" She blushed and stammered. "N-No! I don't stalk people." Percy chuckled at her antics. "Wait, there was something I wanted to ask. Were you...with Jason?" Reyna went silent.

"No."

Percy widened his eyes. No? Then why...he figured it out. Assuming what she did right now, she was too shy to admit her feelings for him. He stared at her. Then the tension was gone and they chatted.

"Okay, bye. See you next time." Percy said as she went out the door. Before closing the door, he saw her mouth something like _'Love you.'_ He slammed the door and leaned on it. Choosing a girl was gonna be harder than he thought. "Damn it! I could've gone through that without reading that book! Then it wouldn't be so awkward!"

A flash. Note in his hands. _Oh, boo-hoo-hoo. You need your bottle, baby? Whatever. If I hadn't showed you that book, you never would have acknowledged her feeling for you. _Percy growled, angrily sat down and opened the book. He grumbled as he started to read.

**Rachel**

Percy groaned.

**The day your life changed, was the day you met him.**

**He was tall, lean and muscular. He had a natural tan and beautiful black messy hair. But you didn't noticed that or, at least, you didn't pay much attention.**

**Because he was swinging a sword you.**

He flinched.

**Funny, you think, that it was like that how your relationship started. He was handsome, you knew that; but you noticed that he was also brave.**

**Now you've saved each other's life countless times.**

**He introduced you to a new world, a magical one at that.**

**And there was a girl in that world.**

_**Annabeth**_**, with her blonde beautiful hair and her grey determined eyes. Even thought he doesn't know, **_**you**_** know she's hunting for him.**

**It drives you crazy.**

He gulps.

**You make yourself look and appear simple, so he can be yourself around you. You make an effort in pleasing him. You feel like he is a drug you are addicted to. What a pity, because he likes you back.**

**You think that the first thing that got to you were his eyes. Oh, his eyes, such a beautiful color. Just like the ocean. You kiss him, even thought you're sure it is wrong.**

**As you suspected, he is not the same after that.**

**When you are alone, waiting for him to call, you start having weird visions, as if your brain is playing tricks on you, and you think he's the cause. You are desperate to go and search for him. But you can't.**

**You're useless.**

_She's not. _He thinks.

**And it's the worst feeling in the world.**

**You feel like a liability, always being saved and never doing anything.**

**You try to make yourself important, you **_**beg**_** to your father so you can be of some use. And he says yes! You are finally someone, you finally have a chance to help.**

**You fly in a helicopter, trying with all your might to warn him.**

**And then you're falling.**

**You scream and trash and kick and cry. And you think 'I'm just gonna die without helping my love. I am sorry, my almost lover'.**

**And then **_**she**_** saves you.**

He went silent.

**Of all things, she would not have guessed that she was enough honorable to help him.**

**And then you see him, and your heart bursts. He's here! You warn him, but it seems like he has only eyes for Annabeth. You are dying, inside.**

**When he is there, you try to sound upbeat. But when he is gone, you're just…gone.**

**It is when Chiron talks to you that you understand everything.**

**You steal his Pegasus and fly again to his Camp, to finish your task.**

**When he warns you, 'You could die, Rachel' You almost laugh, 'Don't you get it? I'm already dead! Annabeth took my life-saving medication'**

**But you don't say that. Instead, you don't say anything.**

**You just do it.**

**When you succeed, and you're told you can never date, you don't care. The only person you want is taken.**

**And so, you become a shadow of yourself. You lie to him about your love.**

**When he goes missing, you're done.**

**'That's it' you tell yourself 'I'm gonna kill myself'**

**But you find out you can't, not while he is alive.**

**You're addicted to him. It is horrible, you want to die, to rest, but you cannot.**

**You cannot have him, but you cannot stop yourself from hoping.**

**It is the worst torture you've ever imagined.**

Percy dropped the book. He banged his head on a table for being so ignorant. Sadly, he knocked himself out.

"Are you gonna keep falling asleep between every chapter?" He hears a voice. "I would have been better off without that accursed book." Percy growls.

This time, he woke up on a couch next to Tony. He was wearing reading glasses and was reading something. "You know what infuriates and amuses me at the same time?" He had closed the book and stared at him. Percy stayed silent. "How ignorant you are. I can't believe that you didn't even acknowledge Annabeth's jealousy in the Labyrinth."

Percy stared at him. "Oh no worries. Wake up now." The moment he said that, he opened his eyes to stare into black ones. Surprised, he curled his fist and punched forward, hitting the guy's stomach. The guy groaned and fell over to the floor. "That's the best way to greet your cousin..." He widened his eyes and stood up. Nico was holding his stomach.

"Sorry, man. Eventful day." Nico stood up, rubbing his stomach and raised an eyebrow. "Eventful?" He asked. "Oh, some dude sent me this book." Nico's eyes lightened up.

"Can I read?"

**A/N: I did this over night because I wasn't sleepy. Anyway, to OrangeFace99- I didn't think people would guess who CIR was so quickly. :( Again, I disclaim One-sided from ChocolateIsMyDoom. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I think I had too much caffeine. Updating twice in one day is not normal for me. Anyway, to your second review, OrangeFace99, if you're talking about the book, that's actually ChocolateIsMyDoom's One-sided, so if you want to review about it, review on the actual story, not this. Thank you.**

Percy groaned as Nico begged for the umpteenth time. "PLEAAAAASSSSE." "Ugh, fine." "Yay! Wait...what's the book about?" He face palmed. "It's about girls who liked me." Nico raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who was the guy who sent you this." He asked. "Some guy name Tony, okay? Whatever! Just start from chapter three."

Nico grabbed the book and sat down. He cleared his throat and began to read.

**Bianca**

Nico immediately widened his eyes and stared at Percy. Percy gaped. Nico dropped the book and immediately ran to the bathroom. Puking sounds were heard. When he came out, his face was green. "You...read..." Percy hesitantly grabbed the book as Nico sat down.

**You are just a mere demigod.**

**Of course, you don't know this yet, you only know that the guy who is saving you from the big, bad, monster is plain hot –and crazy.**

Percy tried to protest, but Nico silenced him.

**You feel free around him, like he's the pure image of rest. You want that, you want that feeling of being care-free. Having a little brother to care for… well, it makes it difficult.**

"And gross." He murmurs.

**But, when you see him staring at that other girl, the one who he likes **_**just so much**_**, you feel like you've got no chance with him.**

**Then she falls to her death.**

"Hey! She didn't die!" Percy protested. "That was her POV, man."

**You wish that you could be sad, that you could be troubled by not being sad, but you are quickly captured by that determination in his eyes, the way he'd never doubt a second to sacrifice himself for others. The way he seemed to understand you.**

**When you see the hunters, you quickly change your mind.**

Nico scowled and looked away. Percy sighed sadly.

_**They**_** are immortal. **_**They**_** are the best. **_**They **_**are care-free. **_**He**_** is looking for her.**

**It hurts you so much to disappoint him, hurts you so much to accept it, when you know you are already in love. Twelve and in love, you stupid girl. But the heart doesn't care about that, and you feel like you are going to say no. And then you are going to kiss him, his beautiful lips that look so kissable. **

Nico turned green again.

**But then you see the desperation in his eyes, and you slowly realize he is **_**never**_** gonna love you, not when she is still alive.**

**You accept, and it almost kills you to see how he looks at you, as if thinking 'You are lost to me'**

**Nevertheless, you find a home with the hunters, and you quickly forget about him, or so you think.**

**You live at Camp Half-Blood for a while, and you're happy, but then the quest comes along.**

**You are beyond honored when you are asked to go, but also sad, because you have to try rescue **_**her**_**.**

**You pull yourself together, prepare yourself for this quest. Then, the night you're supposed to go, Phoebe can't.**

**You have a sneaking suspicion someone **_**else**_** will accompany you.**

**Your suspicion proves to be right, when **_**he**_** comes along.**

**When you first see his black hair, his beautiful green eyes… you quickly felt the blessing of Artemis leaving you, so you convinced yourself you didn't love him, though it wasn't true.**

Nico widened his eyes.

**He saved you all, and you can't help think 'That's my hero'.**

**You mentally scold yourself for even thinking about him a bit, and you kill with rage that strange skeleton warrior. He looks at you, fascinated, and you can feel yourself giving in **_**so quickly**_**. But no, you are a hunter, you will not let him get to you this easily.**

**So, when he smiles at you, you feel that he is so far away, that you can't reach him.**

**It scares you.**

**You were never really serious, he knew that, **_**right**_**? He knew you were just a hunter to play hard-to-get. He knew…**

**But as you watch him look out the window, eyes desperately searching for **_**her**_**, you know he didn't.**

**Finally, you discover the truth: he doesn't love you. He only smiles at you for Nico, he never even thought of you romantically.**

**You suppress a sob.**

**So yes, when you actually turn on a machine that is giant and can kill people, you think , **_**How can I fix things with him, someday?**_**.**

**That's when you realize.**

**Oh.**

**" If anything happens, give that to Nico. Tell him…tell him I'm sorry."**

**"Bianca, no!"**

**Even as you run quickly to save all of them, you wonder if he got it. **_**Tell him I'm sorry**_**. That was meant for him too, for making the wrong choices. Already, you could feel you love taking Artemi's blessing away, so fast it was incredible.**

**When you go into the metal machine, you are fully mortal and not a hunter.**

**Your last thought was: **_**Lucky Annabeth.**_

Silence.

…

**In Hades, they ask you again: "Do you really, **_**really**_** wish to be reborn?"**

**Doubt takes hold of you. You want to wait for him here, so that you won't change, but the memory of his respect and possible friendship in his eyes is so strong… you want to live to see it again. And maybe, just maybe, you will find him one day, and remember your love for him.**

**So you say "Of course. To a better life."**

Percy shut the book and stared at Nico. A sudden flash appeared in the cabin.

Tony was there in all his glory and Nico jumped up. "Woah!" Percy snarled at him. "What are you doing here?" He grinned. "Since Nico is here, I wanted to come here to see your reactions too!" Nico stared at him. "Perce, you know this guy?" Percy nodded. "The guy who gave me the book."

Nico lunged at him but he sidestepped. "I could have gone through my life easier without knowing that my sister loves my best friend!" He scowls. "I know you two are mad at me, but somebody is eavesdropping." He waved his hand and the door opened.

Jason was standing there, staring wide eyed at the three.

_-A few minutes later-_

"And that's how we got this book." Percy finished explaining. "That's cool and all, but...can I read with you guys?" Percy groaned but Nico and Tony grinned. "Of course!" They said in sync.

"Fine, you read the next chapter." Percy threw the book at him. He caught it and cleared his throat.

**Drew**

Percy raised an eyebrow and Nico snickered

**You're the bad guy.**

**Of course, that's not true. You're not a **_**guy**_**, but still, the meaning is the same. You are the one people roll their eyes when talking about, "Drew? Yeah, she's an annoying freak."**

**Even so, you have a reason to be **_**an annoying freak**_**. You're a daughter of Aphrodite that everyone considered weak. You remember…**

**"**_**Who are you?" you asked, scared and beautiful in the moonlight, just after being with Daniel the satyr.**_

_**The boy with the black hair answered "Percy Jackson, and you?"**_

_**He was your age, probably, 13 or 14, and had such beautiful sea-green eyes… they were incredible. And you were known for appreciating beauty.**_

**"**_**Kiss me"you said, because everybody had the tendency to do what you said.**_

_**Percy looked confused for a moment, as in every time you enchanted someone, and leaned to kiss you.**_

_**But he didn't, he instead takes your bat that you carry to defend yourself and laughs "Yeah right. Sorry, but I didn't catch your name, kiss girl"**_

_**You blushed a deep shade of red and answered "Drew"**_

_**Percy nodded, "Daughter of Aphrodite" he said.**_

_**You grabbed his arm "Is it all true? Do the gods really exist?"**_

_**He looked at you for one moment too long, and you pressed your lips to his.**_

_**Fire exploded all round you. **_**This**_** was kissing. How had you lived without this.**_

_**But Percy Jackson pulled away as soon as you made contact "What the hell? You're a daughter of Aphrodite, all right."**_

He smiled weakly. "I remember that."

_**And he leaved, leaving you standing in front of a pine tree, your satyr running towards a house.**_

_**If the gods exist, you thought, then I'm part god. If I'm part god, I have powers. Could it be that that ability to bend to your will was a power? You would practice. Get him. Make him fall in love with you. Yes, that was it. Love was power.**_

**You became a different person with power. You easily ordered everyone in your cabin around. You had more close attempts at building a relationship between you and Percy, but he was by far too stubborn to crumble at your feet.**

**So, you start being even more mean, frustrated by his rejection in a way impossible to describe.**

**Then, the war starts.**

**First, you're as scared as hell, and you don't think you're going to survive this. But then you see him , proud and fearless, with his plans and his innocent mind.**

**"Exquisite" you murmur and you long for his lips on yours.**

**Then the war comes.**

**It's not unexpected, but it still takes you by surprise. And it takes you completely off guard when he goes to war, to fight for you.**

Jason and Nico started to burst out laughing and Tony made a small smile and a chuckle. Percy pouted.

**Of course, that's not true, but you chose to ignore that last detail.**

**It feels like heaven when you survive, and when you know he does too.**

**You approach him at the campfire, and you surprise both him and yourself by kissing him.**

**He's so startled, so surprised, that he pulls away two seconds after you know you've got him. Which is, two seconds after the kiss is started.**

**But, somehow, you know this time is different. His **_**lips**_** taste different. They are still fire and explosions and they still make your heart race, but they are like…used.**

**"What do you think you're doing, Drew?" he asks, wiping his mouth quickly**

**"Who did you kiss?" you ask, eagerly**

**He frowns "You have absolutely no right –"**

**"Who did you kiss?"**

**"Annabeth" he gives in, like enchanted by your voice**

**Slowly and painfully, your heart brakes. Pieces slowly disintegrating and leaving you heart-less.**

They all became silent.

**"Well" you say "I bet you liked my kiss better."**

**"I have no idea why you're like this, Drew, but I like Annabeth"**

**"Helllo?" the blonde demigod says, "Percy?"**

**His name on her lips sounds wrong to you, so full of love and longing. **_**You **_**should be the one that gets to kiss him and love him and hug him and…**

**"I'm coming Wise Girl, Drew here, was just telling me to tell Will that he's **_**a great archer**_**" he jokes and kisses her cheek. They both go to their cabins, and you're alone.**

**His lie takes you by surprise. You had thought he would have turned you in to his powerful girlfriend. But no, it's as if… he actually likes you.**

**The possibility, as false as the love you think you see in his eyes, starts sounding better and better to you, and you slowly think you've got him. Finally.**

**You spend weeks plotting your final step on the plan that is now called, 'How to get Percy Jackson'. Slowly, even your siblings hate you, and soon you are all alone, only one bright burning thought on your mind. **_**Get him**_**. **_**GET HIM!**_

**Then, he goes missing.**

**It's horrible, to say in the least, but you're not even disturbed.**

**Surely, this is a trick, so that he can run away with you. Surely, this is so that you can be together without Annabeth bothering you.**

**One month passes, and he still hasn't come to you.**

**It's alright, he'll be here soon enough, you tell yourself, and, just to prove that you're right, you try to make him jealous by being more and more seductive to Piper's boyfriend.**

Jason grimaced.

**Two months and he still hasn't kissed you.**

**You still feel the ghost of his lips on yours, but it's slowly fading. You can't have that. He **_**loves**_** you, you tell yourself. He'll come.**

**He doesn't. Not in three months.**

**Or four.**

**Or five.**

**Or six.**

**Or seven.**

**Or eight.**

**On month nine, Camp Half-Blood receives a call. He is fine. He is with Annabeth.**

**You cry out in despair, and your cabin mates come to you, to help you. But they don't know. In two sentences, your whole life and dreams, are ruined.**

**Of course, you enter a coma.**

**"She's not well" you once hear say Chiron "but, why?"**

**You hear a girls voice. Oh, yes, the oracle who has no sense of fashion "Perseus." But her voice doesn't sound right.**

**You wake up two months later.**

**You are alive, and your siblings cry and hug you, even though you know you don't deserve it.**

**You talk to Percy all the time, and that makes you happy. You ignore it when you're answering him , and somebody says softly "Drew, who are you talking to?"**

**"Honey, it's Percy" you say once you're tired**

**"There's nobody there"**

**This first bothers you, but you feel him with you.**

**And you fall, slowly but without a cure, into insanity**.

Jason closed the book and they all went into a deep silence.

**A/N: I might post later, I don't know. Anyway, au revoir.**


	4. Chapter 4

They all stared at the floor as they went into a deep silence. Not about how many lovers he had, but how deep their feelings went. Nico broke the silence. "Who's hungry? I am." He ran to the kitchen to get snacks. Jason laughed and Percy smiled weakly. He came back, Doritos in his mouth. "Huld he hivite Hrank hend Heo?" He said, mouth full of chips. "What?" Tony asked. He swallowed. "Should we invite Frank and Leo?"

Percy thought about it. "Go ahead." Nico brightened up. Two minutes later, he arrived with the two at his cabin. "I've explained to them what happened and they want in." Leo nodded enthusiastically. Frank nodded simply. "I want to read first!" Leo said. He grabbed the book out of Jason's hands and cleared his throat.

**Calypso**

"Damn, Perce." Jason said. Percy became silent.

**When he drops from the sky, you laugh, huff, and say to the Fates, "Do you really think I'm going to go this time? Ha!"**

**But of course, you do.**

**You saw him, beautiful and strong, with a tired expression. You dragged him to your house. To your prisión. And you were tempted to let him drown. To just kill him and stop enduring this horrible visits from men who broke your heart.**

**But then he opened his eyes.**

**You almost gasped. They were the most beautiful green in the world. A shining sea-green that made you feel powerful.**

**So you did not kill him. You saved him.**

**You put him on the bed, and he moans "Grover, Tyson, where are you?"**

**You jump back in surprise and say "My brave one, are you awake?"**

**But he doesn't answer and you realize he has been talking in his sleep. You quickly fill his bed with blankets and search for some plants that can cure him. When you've got everything you need, you sing to him and cure him.**

**In the middle of the night, when he was still sleeping, you cry and sob and weep, feeling sorry for yourself. But you stop, doing that won't save you. What will save you is love, and to find love you have to make him stay. Yes…**

**For days, as he sleeps, you plot your plan to seduce him, and you have every detail figured out. Then only thing you need now is for him to be awake. You notice he is quite young, a man but only recently so. With your hands, you touch his face with love and smile at his sleeping, peaceful face.**

**Then you go to your garden, to work. If you are going to condemn a young man to living here, he should at least have a nice garden.**

**You work while smiling. Finally, someone for you to love and hug and kiss and…**

**"Who are you? Where am I?" he asks, and you run to his aid.**

**When you are going to start your plan, you see his eyes. They are so pure, so full of trust and love. You cannot do this to him, so you restrain yourself, almost crying.**

**You touch his face, but when he flinches is just a bittersweet reminder of that his stay here, is temporary.**

**You treat him like a friend, a visitor, you treat him with courtesy, with formality. But your heart, it aches for more… just one kiss…**

**No. He must leave.**

**Yes, he must. You don't trust yourself anymore. At night, when he does not hear you, you cry, and you hug your stomach, but you refuse to offer him what you want.**

**"There is it again"… "It's like you're trying not to enjoy yourself"… Oh, but her brave one knows. And you know about Annabeth, her name leaving a bitter taste in your mouth.**

They all went silent. Percy most of all.

**"Kiss…Mount Helens… Annabeth"**

**You still remember how he talked in his sleep, oblivious to the pain he was causing you.**

**That night, a visitor arrives.**

**You're afraid. Very much afraid. He can't take him now, can't he? Just a few more days, more of his eyes and beautiful smile. No, not today…**

**It is an enormous relief when he does not take your brave one away, but you are forced to offer.**

**When you explain, that amazement caught you by surprise. Doesn't he see how beautiful he is? Has he never seen his own eyes? Is he that blind?**

**And you realize, he is.**

**He never wanted to hurt you, but he did. He did. He did, he hurt you greatly, and he will pay for it.**

**When he is going to leave though, you find out you're incapable of hurting him. Once again, you have fallen in love with the hero, and you will always be the other girl.**

**You give him the flower, but it really is a reminder of you, of your love. But, as you see, he does not understand. He never will.**

**That night, you sob and weep, and hug your stomach, and do not sleep. No, there is no rest for those who are punished. You can almost see the Fates, laughing at you, cutting your braves one's yarn just to torment you.**

**You scream, you trash around but it's hopeless. You're done.**

**You spend a year like that. A living heartless shell. Not dead, but not fully alive, because who can live without a heart?**

**Hermes arrives one day, proud and tall, and makes it official: You are free.**

**But you don't feel free. Your problems never left you. So, another year later, you talk with Hera. You strike a burden.**

**And you wait.**

**You are good at waiting, and you are ready for it.**

**For seeing…him.**

**At the middle of the night, Hera warns you: it's time. You won't have long.**

**And there he is, handsome and strong, older than when you last saw him, but the same eyes.**

**"Calypso?" he asks, his eyes wide "Where am I?"**

**You walk up to him, and kiss him. As Hera promised, he cannot object.**

**"What…? Don't kiss me, Calypso"**

**You smile, "Oh, but you'll forget this, my brave one. And only I will remember this."**

**"No!"**

**And so you kiss him all night, and hug him, and stare at his eyes. You only kiss him, but that is enough for you, enough for you to know that you have revenge. Because the heroes are cruel, and you know it.**

**It is years after that you realize what you did was wrong, and, when you do, it is too late.**

**So what you do is visit him. He is more manly now, and has more muscle. But the same eyes, the same beautiful eyes.**

**"My brave one" you bow**

**"Calypso!" he hugs you, and you feel ashamed of yourself.**

**"I've come to ask for forgiveness"**

**"Why?" he asks, oblivious as always**

**"For all of it" you say.**

**He shrugs, but forgives you anyway. That is when you see, through the window, a beautiful baby girl with green eyes. His green eyes.**

Jason nodded. "This is what would've happened if you hadn't broken up with Annabeth."

**It's like he stabs you.**

**You turn away from him with a glare and decide yes, the heroes are cruel. But you can be crueler.**

**In the middle of the night, you bring the knife down.**

**At only an inch from the baby's throat, you stop.**

**She's opened her eyes, and they are her father's eyes. Beautiful and pure. Innocent.**

**You are not capable. You never will. All your plans are rubbish.**

**And, as you thought, you are not free of your burdens and problems. You are not free of yourself.**

**You are doomed to be the other girl. Forever**.

They all went silent as tears slid down Percy's face as he stared at the floor. Leo didn't comment. He stood up and walked to his bedroom and slammed the door.

Jason turned to Tony. "This is all your fault, you know." He nods. "If Percy had married Annabeth, he never would've known. But now he broke up with her, he has a right to know who loves him. Oh yeah, and Jason?" Jason rose a questioning eyebrow. He grinned. "You won't like the next chapter." Then he disappeared in a flash.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. To OrangeFace99, I'm not **_**like **_**a bad omen. I am a bad omen. Close! It's Piper.**

Leo broke the silence after Percy left. "So...can we read without him?" Nico stared at him. "Are you crazy?" A voice shouted hoarsely from Percy's bedroom. "Go ahead." Frank picked up the book. When he took a glance at the next chapter, he stared, horrified, at Jason.

"What, is there something on my face?" He said, and rubbed his face. Frank shook his head slowly and showed it to Nico and Leo. Nico became wide-eyed. "Oh gods. Jason..." Jason, irritated, said, "Just read it already." Frank took a deep breath and read.

**Piper**

Jason stared, wide-eyed, at the book. His eyes narrowed. "Can we..." Nico said nervously. "Read." Jason growled.

**You are sure you have found love.**

**With him, the blond, blue-eyed superhero. He's your superman.**

The others tried not to laugh as Jason scowled at being called a superman.

**You travel with him, you fight at his side, you are brokenhearted when he does not recognize you. You even stand Leo to get him.**

**And you do. Oh, you do. He loves you. HE kisses you at night, he holds you by your waist and whisper that all is going to by all right.**

**And you love it. You buy it all. Everything.**

**Then you find out about the **_**`possible other girl**_**. Reyna, and, as Jason described her, beautiful.**

"Wait a second...is Reyna there?" Nico checked the table of contents and nodded. Jason gritted his teeth.

**You grit your teeth, but continue the sweetness, thinking you're too good to be mad at him. He didn't even remember.**

**Also, you watch brokenhearted Annabeth, and you feel better. At least you don't have **_**that**_**.**

**You spend months and months, playing capture the flag and dancing with your hero while thinking 'What if he chooses her? What if I'm not good enough?'. It makes you feel weak and powerless.**

**The day finally comes. The day to go to Camp Jupiter.**

**You prepare yourself mentally for it. You're not going to let Reyna intimidate you. And you're prepared to hate her. Really hate her.**

**So when the ship lands, smoothly on the Fields of Mars, you're not prepared for the real thing.**

**200 Romans, all armed and angry, looking at you murderously and gritting their teeth.**

**"I think I'm going to stay inside" says Annabeth, in a moment of weakness, and you wish you could do the same thing, but you don't want to look like a coward.**

**So, when you come out, you see Reyna. Beautiful and Roman. More than you are.**

**But you don't hold your stare in Reyna, but in the person next to her.**

**He is beautiful.**

Jason's eyes turned harsh as he scowled and glared at the floor.

**He has black hair, that is as dark as the night, and tanned skin, like he spent hours at the beach. He is tall and has the same tunic as Reyna, but wears it with less confidence.**

**His smile is full of life, you are sure, but now he is wearing a more half-worried, half-at ease smirk.**

**The thing that you fall in love with are his eyes. They are the color of the sea, with all-time moving waves and emotions that just pass and come. They are more than beautiful or stunning, they are a jewel.**

**If you had spent time with Annabeth, instead of worrying so much about Reyna, you might have recognized him as Percy Jackson, and stayed out of Annabeth's way. But you hadn't, so you don't recognize him and, for you, he's still in the market.**

**"Hello" your voice shakes, and you cannot stop staring at his eyes. "We are Greeks and we come with no wish to harm you"**

**He must not notice, or must not care, because he doesn't say anything about the staring. Then, it's like he hears a call from the gods, and runs.**

**You and Reyna look at each other and you see pain in Reyna's eyes. Maybe the guy's not free and she's his girlfriend. But that leaves Jason to you.**

**For some reason, you don't care about Jason right now. All that matters to you is the praetor who left you enchanted.**

**So you are amazed when the guy runs, and the girl who is running towards him is…**

**Annabeth.**

**Oh no.**

**No.**

**It can't be.**

**No.**

**He's not.**

**Percy Jackson.**

**You are in love with a (practically) married man.**

**It tears your heart out. But you are determined now, you've got the chance now while he still hasn't got all of his memories. You're a daughter of Aphrodite, Annabeth can't compete with that.**

**Can she? You think as you see them kiss, hug, cry, laugh together. That is a powerful love.**

**But you are so in love with Percy Jackson you don't see that. Your mind is filled with his image, telling you he loved you all along.**

**So, when Jason's arms come to protect you, you shove him and turn away.**

**You're Jackson's girl now.**

Jason growled as he clenched his fists.

**You make a plan.**

**You dress yourself in your finest clothes, and put on perfume and lipstick and everything you can find.**

**Then you go find him.**

**For the first time in days, he is alone, in the middle of the night. Staring at the ocean.**

**You approach him, and smile at him nervously.**

**He smiles back "Preparing yourself for Jason, are you?"**

**Oh, he's so sweet to you. "Not exactly" you say, and you kiss him. On the lips.**

**He pulls away, shakes his head, laughs and smiles at you "What are you having, a nocturne Truth or Dare? I bet Annabeth did this to poor you. I'll come with you and explain"**

**You're nervous "No, it's not truth or dare it's the truth. I love you Perseus"**

**"Poor thing. They even made you say the l-word. I hope you don't hate my girlfriend right now"**

"That's sad...You say 'I love you' to a person, and he thinks that it's just a dare." Frank sighed. "What makes it worse is that she's my girlfriend." Jason growled.

**So he carries you all the time, searching for the supposed friends who are waiting for a dare to end, and surprise! Only Annabeth is there, but she seems to be waiting for someone.**

**"See? I know you, Pipes" he says "Okay, Annabeth not funny making her kiss me. The poor girl just wants her Jason"**

**You're frozen, and you are seeing all your plans come crashing down.**

**"I didn't –" starts Annabeth, then realization dawns on her and her stormy grey eyes focus on you. You're dead.**

**"Okay, you got me. Just wanted to know if you could resist her kiss"**

**"And the l-word. Wise Girl, do you really think that the kiss wasn't enough" he raises his eyebrows to the stunned girl"Poor Pipes." He hugs you and smiles at you "I'll be gone,"**

**You just stand there, under her accusing looks. She doesn't understand. You're love burns brighter than any of hers. You **_**want **_**him.**

Jason gripped the chair so hard, it was breaking. The others snuck nervous glances at him.

**As you watch, a tear-stained Annnabeth looks up, slaps you, and leaves too.**

**You cry yourself to sleep that night.**

**Of course, it's no use. Annabeth comes.**

**"I want you to stay away from him" she says, dagger in hand "I love him and he loves me, and he's too nice to notice you love him. So I want you to be Jason's girl. I won't tell anything if you promise to not kiss him, touch him, hug him… ever again. Understood?" she asks**

**You nod, though you are sure you won't resist.**

**She disappears into the night, leaving you alone with the guilt.**

**And it consumes you, all your life.**

**Of course, you continue to play along to your Jason thing. You pretend you are happy the day you marry, and when you have your first child. And your second.**

**But all your life, you are a prisoner of those green eyes.**

**You smile and nod and laugh and kiss… but it's not really you. You don't really love him. You're just a puppet played by Annabeth. She never gets her eye off you. And Percy, your love… well, he's now not your friend. Because he thinks you hate him, since you avoid him. And really, he tried to fix your friendship, always under Annabeth's vigilant eye, but it didn't work. You love him too much,**

**So, when they both die, the night your third child is born, you name her Annabeth. To make yourself remember, to honor the woman who died saving the son of a mother who didn't love them.**

**But, when you close your eyes, you don't see Annabeth, or your two daughters, or your son, or even your husband. No, what you see are those green eyes…**

**They hold you prisoner. Forever.**

**You smile in your dream. It is a beautiful prison**.

Jason stood up, tears dripping from his eyes. His eyes became harsher and harsher. Percy opened the door of his bedroom and walked out, his eyes sore.

Jason glared at him and sent a shockwave that sent him flying through the door of the cabin. Percy slammed into the ground, making a crater and earning the attention of several demigods. He groaned as the three boys tried to hold Jason from killing him, but the wind pushed them back. He walked out of the cabin, eyes full of tears. He flipped his coin and his sword appeared in his hand. Percy stood up, stumbling before regaining composure and uncapping Riptide.

Jason cursed. "You asshole! You don't deserve her!" He charged at him, using the winds to give him a boost. Percy calmly stood his ground as Jason's sword collided with his. He deflected his attacks as Jason grew more rash. His attacks were filled with force, but they were easily deflected. A crowd of demigods surrounded the son of Jupiter and Poseidon. Percy's numerous lovers stared with worry and shock. The battle grew as Percy used the water molecules in the air to make his his personal hurricane. Jason used the winds to make a tornado of his own.

The two disasters met and became one as the two boys fought within. People had to stand back as the tornado grew fiercer and fiercer. Then, all of a sudden, it stopped. Percy had knocked Jason out, and the son of Jupiter was on the floor. The son of Poseidon also passed out from exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Appreciate it. To DeathmatchDrunkard, at least one of the reading-altered-destinies is made by the guy who owns it.**

Percy woke up in the infirmary, next to Jason, except Jason's wrists were bound. The place was empty except for the two. A table was set next to Percy's bed, filled with flowers and get well cards. He looked at Jason, who was awake and staring at him. He stared back. After a few minutes of silence and staring, Jason spoke. "I'm sorry." He said, quietly.

"It's not your fault. It's mine." Jason chuckled weakly. "I was the one who attacked you." Percy smiled weakly at the son of Jupiter. "No, it's mine. I'm just too damn handsome." Jason laughed with Percy. He undid his bounds and Jason massaged his wrists. "I was wrong to admit that you're not for her. If you can defeat me, you can protect her easier than I can. Just...don't let her get hurt. If you do, I'll kick your ass." Jason said, scowling at the end.

Percy chuckled. "Fine by me. As if you can kick my ass." Jason mock glared at him. "Soon, I will be stronger than you." The two boys laughed and exited the infirmary. Demigods stared wide-eyed at the two, who were acting as if they never fought. Piper approached the two. Percy smiled at her. "Well, I'll leave you two to your own business." He said, walking away as Piper stared longingly at him.

Jason led her to his cabin. They sat in silence for a while. "Piper, I'm breaking up with you." Piper stared at Jason. "I know who you like Piper. It's Percy." Piper blushed. "N-no, it's not! I-I like..." She trailed off. Jason chuckled. "Would you swear on the Styx that you don't like Percy?" Piper became even redder and scowled. "How did you find out?" Jason laughed. "I have my ways. Now, go get him." Piper hugged Jason and exited the cabin. Jason smiled but didn't notice the single tear of sadness going down his cheek.

Percy was busy fighting dummies when Piper saw him. He was brutally hacking and stabbing them. He wiped sweat from his forehead and saw her. "Hey, Pipes!" Piper blushed and waved shyly. He grabbed a face towel and walked towards her. "How's it going with you and Jason?" He asked as he walked with her, away from his "fanclub". "Oh, uh...we broke up, actually." Percy stopped. "Oh...I'm sorry." They continued walking. "It's okay."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I know how that feels like." Piper smiled. "Of course. The great Percy Jackson knows how everything feels like. Even being dumped!" She said. Percy laughed. "I gotta go now, Pipes. See you later!" He said, kissing her cheek and running away. Piper gasped and felt the place where he kissed her. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

Percy ran back to his cabin where the door was already repaired. Nico, Leo, Jason, and Frank were already waiting.

Leo mock gasped. "Oh no! It's the terrible Percy Jackson! Spare me!" Percy laughed as he took his place next to Jason. They brofisted. Nico produced the book out of nothing. "Time to read!"

**Hylla**

"Damn, Perce. Only you can catch the eye of the Queen of the Amazons." Nico said. Percy blushed. **(A/N: They already know about Circe's island.)**

**The first time you see him, you are blushing.**

**Yeah, you are supposed to hate men, but he is just so…**_**perfect**_**. He's a demigod, you know that, but he has **_**something**_** that other young men just do not have. That something is probably his eyes. They are gorgeous, a beautiful sea-green color.**

**You are smiling stupidly and muttering his name "Percy" you heard the Annabeth girl say, for a while.**

**Then he destroys your home. And you hate him.**

**For four years, you detest him, you swear you'd kill him when you see him, you are sure the idea of having liked him horrifies you.**

**To prove it, you join the Amazons. The female warriors.**

**Your second-in-comand, Kinzie, once saw you and heard you muttering his cursed name like a forbidden word.**

**"Who is that, my queen?" she asked**

**You snapped at her and said "None of your business"**

**But, you realize, it's eating you away. Not seeing your sister, remembering what you thought were forgotten times… it looks like age is finally catching up with you. You are not the young, witch Barbie doll, no, you are the attractive, fearless, Amazon warrior.**

**You've changed.**

**But something, one thing, has stayed the same, you just don't want to admit it.**

**It takes him to be here for you to even think about it.**

**Of course, when you see him, beautiful green eyes, messy black hair, and a look of honesty and worry across his face, your cheeks flush and your heart beat quickens.**

**You immediately curse yourself for it, but the damage is done. You are weak in front of him.**

**He gives you the prove of his honesty according to Reyna, and you think, if Reyna trusted him, maybe…**

**Then it dawns on you. The way he talks about her, like a bit worried, as if unsure about her.**

**She likes him. Love him.**

**You are furious, you send him to jail, and you are exhausted. Exhausted of following the hero. **_**You**_** are the only person you need.**

**But, as you watch, Hazel, the demigod with golden eyes, seems captivated too. Her eye follows his movements, a wishful expression on her face.**

Jason stared at Frank, pitying him. Frank was wide eyed. "If anyone can hear this, and you are not single, keep your girlfriend away from Percy Jackson!" He said jokingly. "I heard that!" Percy yelled.

**She looks just like you, but nicer.**

**You cut her some slack. Maybe this girl will make him know, there are best girls than **_**Annabeth **_**out there. You secretly hope you are one of them.**

**But, as Hazel goes with Arion, making him know isn't enough. He has to be sure about your undying love.**

**Wait a minute, the only part of your brain that is still the Amazon warrior complains, before, you did not even admit you liked him, now it's undying love?**

**But, you realize as you stand watching Otrera, first queen of the Amazons, you do love him. And now, you are fighting for him, because, who is your sister compared to the love of your life?**

**And you fight and win for him. Twice.**

**And your lips long for his and you sing to him at night. You run to Camp Jupiter, to help him, and there he is, beautiful as always, fighting against the monsters, a look of determination in his eyes.**

**You sigh with longing. If only you hadn't been so foolish…**

**And then you charge. And you fight.**

**For him. Always for him. The love of your love, who could provoke your death with one word.**

**When the battle is over, and he has won, you can't help being hopeful. Maybe he does love you. He'll kiss you.**

**But, before you can test your theory, before you can even watch him laugh and smile and just…be himself, Reyna talks to you.**

**She tells you Percy's story, eyeing you with caution.**

**Everything sounds perfect, till she gets to one name.**

**"Annabeth? She's his girlfriend now?" you say, feeling hollow in the inside**

**Reyna winces, and you think, **_**see, my love is deeper than yours**_**. It may be that, or it may be she loves you more than anyone.**

**She nods "He remembered her. He must have loved her very much"**

**You let that sink in, and you just want to throw up. No, no, no, no, no. After coming to his aid, here's your **_**sister**_** telling you he's taken.**

**It can't be possible.**

**No.**

**You refuse.**

**You say goodbye, your voice not betraying any emotion at all, and you just lay in your bed, thinking about him.**

**He will never choose you, you realize, because you are just a simple secretary. For him, you were never anything more.**

**Now, you're the Queen, but, for him, you could've been President for all he cared. He loves the other one.**

**You sob into your pillow, and tell it your stories. It feels good to have something listen to you, even if it's a pillow and you're holding it so tight it can't get away.**

**The next morning, you are a mess.**

**You get out of your house, (one that looks like a praetor's) and go to find him.**

**You are confident you can get him. Make him forget Annabeth.**

**But, you go, and you see him, a stupid smile on his face, a look of emptiness in his eyes, and he just did it.**

**You're angry now.**

**Why can't he see it? Is he so blind as to never, ever, recognize someone is in love with him?**

**You shriek and go away from the dining room. You don't feel like seeing him. Ever again.**

**Then the boat lands, and you're a mess.**

**First, a guy who is blonde comes down. Flying.**

**You can guess he is Jason, but, after that, **_**she**_** comes down. She's more beautiful than ever, and she has a look of anguish painted in her face. You know that look from your sister, **_**will he remember me?**_

**But he does, and they kiss and they smile and it tears you apart. Your heart slowly breaks, and you're sure it will never be whole again.**

**Because the one thing Percy Jackson had, was a girlfriend. And one he loved more than he could ever love you.**

**You blame it on the Fates, but something is telling you, it's not their fault. It's **_**his**_** fault. So you swear to kill him if he ever gets in your way.**

**You don't care how long you have to wait, because revenge is a dish better served cold**.

They all were silent after that. Percy stood up. "Goddamnit, Aphrodite! Just leave my love life alone!" He grumbled as he went into his bedroom again.

Frank was still staring. He quietly stood up and exited. "Poor Frank." Nico said. "Should we kill him?" Leo asked. "He's taking away too many girlfriends." Jason stared, wide eyed at Leo. "Are you serious?"

"Whatever! Let's just read!" Tony said, appearing out of nowhere. They all jumped. "What the heck?" Nico said. Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed the book.

**Clarrise**

"I'm getting tired of saying this, but damn Percy. Even got the heart of the coldblooded daughter of Ares." Leo said.

**When you first see you, you grin and think, Yeah right, like this is a Big Three demigod.**

**You're prepared to kick butt.**

**But it doesn't work out that way. He practically embarrasses you in front of your cabin mates.**

**You're furious.**

**Before you know it, you're angry and already planning to take that stupid **_**boy**_** to take a ride with Charon.**

**Your cabinmates help. Heck, they're pretty much the ones who plan**_** something**_**, you're just too angry to care. You want to take him down.**

**Why? You ask yourself. Water is not that bad. You didn't mind getting wet. In fact, you liked to be in the water. You had always liked it. The sea used to be your favorite. What happened?**

_**He **_**happened. He came along and… he smells like the sea.**

**You tell yourself to snap out of it. What the hell? You aren't going to talk like a stupid Aphrodite girl. He doesn't smell like nothing.**

**When you catch him there, just, looking **_**hot**_** –wait a minute. He's not hot. He isn't.**

**You shake your head and, more angry than ever, with your siblings to back you up and a very, very beautiful image of Percy's green eyes…**

**You growl and start fighting him but, as soon as he hits the water, he is healed. It's magical, and you're astonished. He comes to you, he gets closer to you than it's appropriate, you blush, and he quickly wins the fight.**

**It is not a surprise when he is claimed a child of the Sea. And, you don't know why, but you are glad and happy. Maybe because that Annie girl is staying clear…**

…

**So what? He thinks he can just go on a quest, save the world, **_**and**_** beat your dad in the same week, and still expect you not to get revenge? Oh, he's a goner.**

**You have a plan to get rid of him. This time is a good one. You planned it with Malcolm, that Athena kid, who detests him almost as much as you do. But then he chickens out, saying he saved her sister's life a couple of times.**

**You just growl and decide to do it yourself. You just need to have him on the woods.**

**You follow him, and you are extremely pleased when Luke asks him for a walk. Perfect.**

**Then Luke brings out a scorpion.**

**You cover your mouth with your hand, because you know screaming won't do any good. You almost run back to find help, but you are not certain he will survive that long. So you stay, and ready your spear.**

**That's when the stupid scorpion bites.**

**You cry and run to him as soon as Luke is gone, but he doesn't see you. Of course he doesn't, you're not pretty or nice, he doesn't notice you. Shut up, you tell yourself, I just want to save him so **_**I **_**can get to kick his butt. It's not that you can't stand the thought of a life without him. Absolutely not.**

**So, when he runs and falls, **_**of course**_** he shouts for the tree nymphs, and not for you.**

"That's just sad." Nico interrupted.

**They run to him, distraught expressions on their green-ish faces. You growl at them and carry him to camp, running like Hades. But, when you are there, you just can't bring yourself to appear with Percy. What would you say? So you ask the tree nymphs to be quiet and do it for you.**

**That was your first mistake.**

…

**The second was when you won the chariot race.**

**It's just… how stupid are you? You should have helped the people! Your family! But…somehow…you just felt compelled to stay clear of Annabeth and Percy.**

**And, when he looks at you with a horrified expression in his face, like not able to believe you cared more about the race than the birds, you want to go on your knees and beg for forgiveness. But you're the daughter of the war god, so you just smirk and say a witty remark.**

**That night, they give you a quest.**

**The prophecy gives you headaches, and you feel stupid and useless because, you don't have friends, you realize. Not even your siblings like you, they fear you.**

**Even so, you embark yourself on the trip. A trip that is doomed to fail if you travel alone.**

**Because not even your brothers want to go with you.**

**Ares gives you the ship, and you are eternally grateful.**

…

**It is not until you see them fighting together you feel dead.**

**They're watching each other's backs. Percy looks at Annabeth with worry, his eyebrows all scrunched up, and you feel you're unable to breathe. Of course, the Cyclops is with him too, but you don't pay that thing much attention.**

**So, you just **_**have**_** to save their lives.**

**And, when he's there, grateful for once, you act cold and un-caring.**

**Because you can't let yourself care. You can't.**

**When you go against the monsters (Scylla and Caribdis) you make sure to go against his choices. You can't let him think you respect him.**

**Then the ship explodes, and you find the only available safe boat.**

**For hours, you look for him, you search for him, your hope that he is alive fading. And, when you are certain he couldn't have survived, you weep.**

**Instantly, you are surprised. You don't care about him, so, why do you mourn for him?**

**You have a feeling you won't like the answer.**

**So you just continue crying, and sobbing, and hugging your chest. Because he is gone, and you are a broken, life-less body.**

**And then, when you are done with the crying, you pull yourself together. He's just a punk, you tell yourself, and he doesn't deserve any of my tears. Still, you think maybe the Cyclops does. He **_**did**_** try to save the ship.**

**Annabeth doesn't. She is lower than the lowest to you. But you don't know why.**

…

**For days, you travel in your boat, with no food but some that was hidden inside a secret compartment in the boat, and you only drink a little bit of water every day.**

**But, as each day passes, you feel yourself wanting to let go. You think, what is life without him?  
It is in that moment, that you realize you do not hate him.**

…

**When the Cyclops captures you, and you see Goat Boy, you almost cry with relief. Finally, a person…sort of. You were almost going crazy, days without anyone else.**

**And then, you see him.**

**He's come to the rescue.**

**You feel your heart beat faster, you feel your cheeks coloring, you feel the smile creep up on your depressed face. He's back. He's not dead. He's **_**alive**_**.**

**It is the best feeling you ever experienced.**

…

**When he gives you the Golden Fleece, and looks you in the eye, trust in them, you feel like, maybe, this trip has helped you.**

…

**The labyrinth is scary.**

**You are frightened and lost, and you've only just entered.**

**When you find Chris, **_**Oh my gods, Chris**_**, you almost die. He looks so dead, so crazy.**

**You take him back to camp.**

…

**When you see him, looking at Chris, you get an idea. Maybe, if you saved him, Percy would love you back. Maybe, if you healed his madness and showed kindness, he might see the good in you.**

**So you do. And it doesn't work.**

**He thinks you're in love with Chris.**

_**Oh, how clueless is he?**_

Leo laughed weakheartedly. "Very." He said dryly.

…

**You can't believe it.**

**It's **_**your**_** chariot. Can't he see that? Can't he just **_**be on your side for once**_**?**

**But he can't, can't he?**

**Slowly, you let Chris think you like him**

**It's not like you like him back, you just want to make Percy jealous.**

**Of course, he doesn't notice.**

**And you're angry.**

_**I won't fight for you if you don't fight for me**_**.**

…

**Seriously?**

**He wants **_**you**_**, the one he always ignored, to help **_**him**_**?**

**Is he crazy?**

**Can he be more of a stupid, oblivious, ignorant, horrible, person?**

**Can he mess up your life **_**more**_**?**

**Actually, you realize as you see him kiss Annabeth, he can.**

**Your heart is breaking slowly, and you think "It's about time"**

**You tell him that.**

**He doesn't get it.**

_**Of course**_**.**

…

**He disappears, and you're furious.**

**Can't he just stop making you confused?**

**You long for him, for his beautiful eyes shining, you long for the trust you once saw in them. And you long for his presence.**

**You scream and break everything you can.**

**Your siblings start getting worried. They look at you with caution and asked you what the hades is wrong with you.**

**I'm fine! You protest Don't talk to me!**

**Slowly, you try to convince yourself of that.**

…

**And, that night, in your room, you remember.**

**You remember crying for him, in that boat.**

**You remember burning his shroud, and nobody even bothering to ask if **_**you **_**were okay.**

**You remember him looking at Annabeth, as if she was the most important thing in the world.**

**And looking at you, a disgusted expression in his face.**

**You can feel anymore.**

**Suddenly, you just can't hold it in any longer.**

**You close your eyes.**

…

_**And you don't wake up, because only a true love's kiss can break this curse that has been consuming you.**_

_**Sure, you moved around and fought and joked like any other day, but, on the inside, you were as dead as Silena.**_

_**As dead as can be.**_

**Prince Charming**_**, you thought,**_** you didn't save me. You doomed me.**

Tony closed the book. "And on that happy note, dinner."


End file.
